Cartas a un amor perdido
by Al. Smith. Cullen
Summary: ONE-SHOOT.: Lean la carta de amor de un hombre que muere por amor;"Celeste… pronuncié. Al menos, mi familia se merecía verme por última vez, en la morgue."


_**Cartas a un amor perdido.**_

Escribí.

Quizás lo mejor sería irme. Irme lejos de este lugar. No hacer más daño ni a mamá, ni a papá, ni a mi mejor amiga, ni a mi mejor amigo, ni a _ella._

Aún me pregunto que fue lo que me llegó a seguir con todo esto.

Cogí mi pluma, regalo de mi amada, y comencé a escribir en un folio de color azul, nuestro color preferido.

_Mi vida,_

_Probablemente cuando leas lo que te escribí, ya estaré lejos, muy lejos._

_No eres la culpable. Aunque pienses que NUNCA estuviste conmigo, te llevo en cada milésima parte de mi ser. Cada vez que cierro los ojos, ahí te encuentro. Cada vez que los abro, desapareces._

_Posiblemente la romperás, antes de llegar a lo que importa. No quiero que sufras más por mí, y no quiero verte más. No entiendas mal mis palabras. No quiero verte más de ese modo. Quiero recordarte con tus mejillas sonrosadas. Quiero recordarte con tus ojos transparentes, pero a la vez tan opacos, que me cuestan tanto ver en ellos. Quiero recordarte como la persona feliz que pudo hacer dar un vuelco a mi corazón._

_Prometo guardarte siempre en él. Quiero pedirte que no tomes esto a despedida, por que siempre que me recuerdes, estaré vivo, por que vivo en ti._

_No te pido que me recuerdes, si no que no me olvides. No olvides lo que fuimos. No olvides lo que un día llegamos a soñar. No olvides los nombres de nuestros hijos imaginarios. No olvides cuando planeamos la boda, que un día tú querías hacer._

_Por siempre, siempre tuyo,_

_Edén._

Lo tenía decidido. Mi hermana me mataría al hacerle tanto daño, pero no podía pedirles que nos mudáramos. Ella era su mejor amiga. Ella fue quien la invitó a casa y nos presentó. Ella fue nuestra Celestina.

Pensé que podía hacer en el caso de no poder verla por última vez. Estaba siendo egoísta, imprudente. Estaba pensando antes en mi sufrimiento, que en mi familia...

Todos me miraban con desprecio. Quizás la mejor manera de desaparecer, sería hacerlo definitivamente.

Si no hubiera venido la hermosa hija de los Randall, Claire, todavía podría estar viviendo, porque la vida la perdí cuando la perdí a _ella._

Ni siquiera en mis malos momentos podía susurrar, pronunciar su nombre…

_… Celeste._

Aquella maldita había… Claire había destrozado lo que poco a poco habíamos construido.

Fue ella la que me abrazó antes de alejarse con sus padres de nuestra casa. Fue ella la que me besó en unos labios que no eran suyos.

Esos eran de _ella._

Igual que estas manos, igual que este corazón. Igual que estos ojos que ahora lloran y manchan el papel. Igual que estas manos que sujetan el bote de medicamentos.

Lo mejor era morir de sobredosis. Morir dormido.

Doblé la carta, ya que mis dedos temblaban que tuve que dejarla sin terminar, y escribieron, temblorosamente, su nombre en el dorso del sobre.

_Celeste._

Recordé los bellos momentos, así durmiéndome con ella. El día en que le dí el primer beso, y casi se desmayó. El día en que le regalé la rosa. El día de mi cumpleaños. La primera noche juntos…

Luego recordé lo peor. Ella huye de mí. Se marcha. Desconfía de mí.

Me avasallan con malas palabras. Destrozan mi poca vida feliz, ahora que ella me había dejado sin alma. Mis amigos se decepcionan, sin una defensa a favor de mí. Mi hermana me dejó de hablar. "No me lo esperaba de ti, hermano", repetía una y otra vez. "Era mi mejor amiga", solía decirme. "Pero tu cargas con las consecuencias" me atajaba cuando me defendía.

¿Por qué? ¿Es que acaso no era merecedor de un resquicio de felicidad?

Por eso me encontraba en este mismo bar de mala muerte, con el frasco que robé del armario de los medicamentos, y que me harían sobrevivir un poco más, hasta deshacerme de esta agonía que me ahogaba.

Se terminó. Me bebí lo que quedaba de la copa de whisky escocés de un solo trago, y me largué de ese antro. Conducía a cierta velocidad hasta mi casa, vacía como pedí. Espera, ¿pedí estar sólo? No, tan sólo fueron, _las consecuencias con las que cargaba._ Esto era infantil, y horrible. Quizás ahora sentía lo que pensaba Romeu, o como actuaba Julieta. O el final de _Cumbres borrascosas_.

Llené mi tumba de agua, y dejé el teléfono marcando el 112, presionando el botón verde.

_Celeste…_ pronuncié. Al menos, mi familia se merecía verme por última vez en la morgue. Vacié el bote.

"¿Hola? ¿112 urgencias, Dígame cuál es su situación?" contestó la mujer desde el otro lado.

"dos cientos cuarenta de la avenida los Alpes, piso cinco puerta dos. Suicidio."

Dejé caer el teléfono al agua, y la bebida adelantó el proceso de mi huída para siempre.

_Dicen que el cielo se hace de esperar, pero yo lo encontré cuando me despertó de mi sueño encantado con un dulce: "Te amo"._

"Te amo, te amo Edén."

"Celeste, te vuelvo a ver." [1] Susurré tras mi largo letargo casi muerto.

[1]: Se refiere a la metáfora que esconce la frase: "_Celeste, te vuelvo a ver_". Edén quiere recordarla _feliz, con sus mejillas sonrosadas, con sus ojos opacos, pero ala vez tan…_ Cuando despierta de su "coma", o su estado de inconsciencia, al abrir los ojos, ve a una Celeste que hacia tiempo que no veía, una Celeste feliz. Y en sentido literal de expresión: "Celeste, te vuelvo a ver", es aquel, en que ha despertado de su "letargo casi muerto".


End file.
